Field
One or more example embodiments relate to technology for providing a connection to a corresponding webpage by setting an outlink (e.g., a link included in a webpage and pointing to another, separate webpage) to content registered by a content creator.
Description of Related Art
Recently, with the development in mobile Internet technology and commercialization of user terminals, such as smartphones and the like, the use of the mobile Internet at the user terminals is on increase.
As the mobile Internet develops, users may share their daily life with their own acquaintances, friends, etc. (“fellows”), without directly meeting with them, by executing social network service (SNS) exclusive applications installed in terminals.
The users chat with fellows through SNS and may also share photos, videos, etc., with the fellows. According to an increase in a close fellowship between users having the common matter of interest, the advertising market using SNS is also growing.